


Bambi..... Again

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Couch Cuddles, Food, I'm Sorry, Movie Night, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Al and val spend some more time together
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Bambi..... Again

After a long day if Overlording, Alastor and Val return to the Moth Pimps penthouse. "Wow, what a lovely place you have here my darling." Alastor while looking around. He wasn't really into the whole, fur skin rugs, the pink lights, and massive amount of hearts littering the rooms. 

"Thanks, Bambi! But ya don't gotta lie to me, I know this your thing." He chuckled and Alastor returned the laugh.

"You're right, this isn't really my cup of tea, but it is so you and I couldn't see this any other way." Valentino got closer to the deer and out his arms around his waist.

"Thank you." He leaned down to give Al a sweet but passionate kiss. "Would you like something to eat?"

"That sounds marvelous, darling." Al smiled. Valentino grabbed his phone and called someone to get some food. 

"Hey, bring up some venison, raw. And some tacos with a shit ton of sour cream and hot sauce. Just fucking do it." Val hung up the phone.

"I see you enjoy the hot stuff too!" Al piped in.

"Sure do!" Soon a knock came at the door and then, said door, swung open violently.

"I got your damn food. And since when do you eat raw- YOU!" Vox pointed his finger at the red deer demon. Alastor also gave a similar face of disgust and rage. "Val! What the fuck is wring with you?! Why is he here?! Is… is that who this venison is for?!" Vox was clearly upset 

"Yes, Vox. The venison is for my dearest Bambi, for a problem with that?" Val asked. A sneer spreading across his mouth. 

"I suggest you leave the food and leave before I get even more angry, Vox." Alastor said through gritted. Vox just huffed and laughed. 

"So Bambi, wanna watch a movie and have this food?"

Al smiled and asked, "can we watch bambi again?" 

Val chuckled at his deers puppy face. "Oh course we can, babe! Anything for my doe." He said as he kissed him gently. Alastor happily returned the gesture. "I'll put the movie. And could you conjure up some grub from that… portal vortex thing ya do?"

"Anything for you, my dear." Then, with a snap of his fingers, a shit ton of food and drinks appeared. "This enough?" 

"Damn, that's plenty!" Val laughed. They then snuggled up on the bed and watched their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these are getting boring . I'm lacking inspiration... Please if you have any ideas you want to see let me know because I'm seriously having writers block with this! Tha k you love you all!


End file.
